Not the Red Cordial!
by mysterious-mog
Summary: How would things have been on Ramsay St if Stingray was still Kerry’s father? Set 4 years after Kerry's birth
1. Prelude

**Not the Red Cordial!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own the Neighbours, Ramsay St, Erinsborough or any of its characters.

**Note: **I thought the revelation that Dylan had always been the father of Sky's baby afterall, not Stingray, was a really lousy backflip of indecisiveness on the writers' part. So how would things've been on Ramsay St if Stingray was still Kerry's father? This fic is set 4 years after her birth…

* * *

**Prelude**

"_Stingray."_

_Sky walked through the door of No.26 to see her friend standing in the hallway. Stingray turned around, cradling baby Kerry in his arms._

"_She's asleep," he cautioned, then grinned down at Kerry, "She has the cutest little face."_

_Sky smiled and went over._

"_You'll make a great dad, Stingray."_

_Stingray looked thoughtful._

"_You know, now I know what I'm on this planet for," he grinned again, "That this is my mission, should I choose to accept, to do this kid proud."_

_He stepped closer to Sky._

"_Thank you."_

"_Me? What for?" Sky looked at him searchingly._

"_For having faith in me," he said, then glanced down at Kerry, "-for giving me the chance to be a dad… You saved my life Sky."_

_Sky reached over and hugged him. They smiled at each other, then beamed down at their sleeping daughter with pride._

* * *

  
Episode originally aired by Network Ten in October 2006. 


	2. Out To Play

**Chapter 1**

_Almost four years later…_

Life was as usual in Ramsay St. On this particular morning, Harold was in the kitchen carefully polishing his tuba when a blur sped past him, knocking over his prided instrument and sending it to the floor with a clatter.

"Oh Kerry, do be careful!" he called out in despair, hurriedly standing the tuba upright again.

His great-granddaughter's small head of jet-black hair peeked out curiously from behind the couch, as if playing a game of peek-a-boo.

"Sorry Great-granddad," she giggled.

Harold sighed. Such an adorable, endearing face, he thought fondly, made it almost impossible for him to ever be cross with her.

"Oh, just try to be a bit more careful," he said as she toddled over for a hug, "Now why don't you play outside for a bit, hmm?"

Kerry began to chortle with delight.

"Spigging awesome idea Great-granddad! Charlie n me can go catch tadpoles at the lake!"

"No, you will do nothing of the sort," Harold said firmly, "You know what your mother says: no further than the end of the street."

Kerry looked down at her feet in disappointment. "OK Great-granddad."

Harold helped to put on her sandals, then she tore through the front door with excitement, her great-grandfather looking on with a contented smile. However, while he did adore her, it often worried him just how headstrong a child she was.

"Yet that's really no surprise I suppose," he reflected, "She's just like her mother. Sky has always had quite a wilful determination. Oh dear, what a combination! She certainly seems to have inherited her father's energy, and vocabulary, as well."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I don't know how I'll cope once Stingray leaves the show. Why oh why? What will we do without Stingrayisms like 'spigging', 'hockey puck' and 'holy Hindenburg'? Gonna miss him terribly! 


	3. Piggy in the Middle

I know I did say I'd never attempt a 'serious' fic (instead sticking to my parodies!), but this one I felt so compelled to write- it's been niggling at my mind for almost a month now… anyway, please feel free to read n review, I'd love to hear what people have to say**!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Piggy In The Middle**

Little Kerry was so overly-excited to be heading out to play that as she toddled out into the front yard she almost tripped over. Lou, who was trimming the hedges, chuckled.

"Careful sunshine!" he called out.

Kerry remained oblivious, instead spotting little Charlie Hoyland and Ozzie Scully across the road playing ball. Anxious to join her friends, she sped past Lou as he returned to snipping away at the hedge, rolling his eyes in amusement at the young girl's antics.

"Hey guys, whatcha playing?" Kerry asked as she approached the two boys just as Charlie kicked the ball across to Oscar.

Ozzie paused, stopping the red ball under his foot.

"Just kicking it round," he said, "But hey, now that you're here we can play 'Piggy in the Middle'!"

At this announcement, all three cheered in excitement and gave each other high-fives. This had been the boys' favourite game since any of them could remember, however Kerry didn't like it as much because nearly every single time, being the only girl she was singled out.

"Alright Kerry, you can be the piggy."

Kerry wrinkled up her nose and frowned, stomping her foot on the pavement.

"It's not spiggin' fair!" she moaned, "I'm _always_ the piggy- it's not my fault I'm the littlest. Can't one of you guys go first?"

Ozzie and Charlie glanced at each other for a moment.

"Nah!"

The two chortled as Ozzie ran behind Kerry and threw the ball over her head to Charlie. Charlie then threw it back whilst Kerry feebly jumped up and down, trying to catch the ball.

"Cake-takers," she muttered under her breath.

"C'mon Kerry, jump higher!" Charlie encouraged her, "You can do it!"

"I'm _trying_!" Kerry whined through gritted teeth.

After several attempts, Kerry almost caught the ball- except that as it whizzed over her head she felt it brush past her fingertips. But instead of coming down towards Charlie, the ball continued to soar through the air- and flew right over Paul Robinson's fence.

The boys froze, horrified.

"O-oh…"

Charlie gulped. "That's it… we're doomed!"

Kerry glanced at them both.

"We're not just gonna leave the ball there are we?"

Charlie looked down at his boots and kicked at a loose stone, hands in his pockets. Ozzie, on the other hand, frowned.

"I'm not going _anywhere_ near that guy," he protested, "Steph says you can't trust him."

Kerry looked from Oscar to Charlie despairingly, then groaned as she realised that neither would budge from their decision.

"Fine ya scaredy cats- I'll go."

With that, Kerry defiantly marched over to No. 22 with her head held high, rolling her eyes at what pussies the boys were. She couldn't understand how they could be afraid of a man who only had one proper leg- it wasn't like he could chase after them! But for some reason that little Kerry couldn't figure out, the very mention of the 'evil Paul Robinson' injected terror into their hearts.

She reached up on her tippy-toes and knocked on the door.

From inside a fumbling voice called out, "Coming! –hold on a sec!"

After a moment or two the door swung open and out came Paul Robinson, leaning on his stick. At first he did not notice little Kerry on his doorstep for she was too short, frowning as it seemed no-one was there. He scanned the street suspiciously for any sign that gave away where the rascally doorknockers were hiding, only to feel a pull at his sleeve. Hastily he looked down.

"Oh, it's _you_ Kerry," he said in surprise, "What can I do for you?"

Kerry looked up at him earnestly.

"It's a bit of a pickle, Mr Robinson," she explained, "Our ball just went over ya fence."

"Well we can't have that, can we?" said Paul, "Come on, I'll take you round the back."

Closing his front door behind him, Paul stepped out onto his doorstep and, with his stick in hand, preceded to limp down his front steps and across to the side gate. Kerry hung back for a bit before following him, observing his fake leg with curiosity as he hobbled along. Unlocking the gate, Paul let her run into the backyard and pick up the ball, which had landed just beside one of the rose bushes.

"Thanks Mr R- spigging awesome of ya."

Paul light-heartedly poked Kerry with his stick.

"Go on, get off my property," he said with a smile, and limped back inside.


	4. Huftas!

**Chapter 3: Huftas!**

Kerry charged down the driveway back to Ozzie and Charlie with the ball in hand, only to be astonished to find that while she had been gone they had gotten their trikes out, and were riding them up and down the Hoylands' driveway.

"We're still playing ball, right?" she asked as she reached the end of the driveway.

"Nup, we're gonna go to the Lake," Ozzie announced as he rode round in a circle.

"What? No fair!" Kerry protested, "You know my Mum doesn't let me past the end of the street!"

"Oh, so you always do what Mummy says, do ya?" Ozzie taunted.

Offended, Kerry glared at Ozzie as he rode round her, chortling. But inwardly she was desperate to prove her- that she wasn't Mummy's little girl. She hated being picked on for being a girl when she knew she was just as brave, just as adventurous. While she longed to venture out of Ramsay St, Sky had made her promise not to unless she had a grown-up with her, and though Kerry knew she could easily look after herself, she also knew that she was bound by this promise. Hesitantly she looked from Ozzie to Charlie, and grew upset when Ozzie began to pedal off along the pathway towards the end of the street.

"Cya Kerry!" he chortled tauntingly.

Charlie hung back for a moment, knowing how unfair this was, and knew how much Kerry resented being left out. But Ozzie was like the leader of the group, and where he went Charlie would follow.

"Bring ya back some tadpoles if we get any," he said, unable to look her in the eye.

He climbed back onto his trike and took off after Ozzie, leaving Kerry standing by herself on the pathway. She wanted so much to go with them, and wrinkling up her nose in determination, charged after them as fast as her little legs would take her. But it was not enough to catch up with them, and in her haste she tripped over and grazed her knee. Furious tears welling up in her eyes, she watched as they rode further and further away.

"HUFTAS!" she yelled out at them bitterly.

Trying to knuckle the tears from her eyes, little Kerry pulled herself up and sat on the curb. At that moment across the street, Stingray looked up from the driveway of no.26, having just wheeled the garbage bin out. Seeing her feebly getting up from the pavement, he was gripped by a moment of paternal panic.

"Kez?"

Thinking of nothing other than whether his little girl was alright, Stingray left the bin standing in the middle of the driveway and sprang over the letterbox as he rushed across to her, kneeling down beside her. Mortified that her dad could see her crying, Kerry made a more profuse attempt to wipe the tears from her eyes, but this didn't escape him. Having surveyed her grazed knee, he noticed that little Kerry's eyes were still red and watery. He hated to see her upset.

"Hey… hey…" he said soothingly, and pulled her gently towards him for a hug, "Belgium, that was a nasty trip Kez…"

He'd seen her playing with Oscar and Charlie earlier, but glancing around they were now nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, what happened to Charlie n' Ozzie?" he asked her, brushing one of her jet-black piggy-tails from her face, "You guys were playing together before, weren't ya?"

She continued to stare down at the knee of her overalls, frowning.

"They ditched me n' went to the lake without me," she muttered, "They called me a mummy's girl."

Stinger frowned.

"Hey, they're guys," he told her, "We act kinda focacciaed every once in a while."

Still no smile.

"Look, I'm proud of ya that ya didn't break the promise you made with your mum. That's spigging guts right there."

Kerry looked up at her dad, managing a feeble smile, and Stinger smiled back.

"Orright Kez, on ya bike- we're going to Grease Monkeys," he said with a grin, "Choccy milkshake, my shout."

Kerry began to chortle with delight at this prospect.

"Really?"

Stinger rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, no kiddin'."

With that they both got up from the curb and raced each other back to no.26- Stinger pulled his bike out of the garage and sat Kerry in the backseat. Strapping her helmet onto her head for her, then doing the same for himself, he jumped on- and together they rode off down the street.

* * *

To my reviewers: It's awesome to get such positive feedback from you guys- thankyou! I'm so relieved to have finally written this chappy- it's been brewing in my mind ever since day one… 


	5. Milkshakes at Grease Monkeys

**Chapter 4: Milkshakes at Grease Monkeys**

A/N: Sorry about the wait- things have been pretty hectic, not to mention that I had writer's block over the New Year's period. But this morning I woke up and the story just came together. This chapter is actually a decent length for once. And don't worry, a plot is finally about to emerge…

* * *

"Pleeease… can I?" Kerry whined, poking her finger at the drink refrigerator door having spotted the red lemonade.

Stinger chuckled.

"No Kez."

She had kept asking him over and over, but Stinger knew he could not let himself cave in to her pleas. He only knew too well what the fizzy drink would do to her, as she too suffered from ADD. Like father like daughter.

And besides, Sky would grill him afterwards if Kerry got all that artificial flavouring and sugar content into her system.

"C'mon," he said as he grabbed her hand, pulling her along to the counter.

"Two chocolate milkshakes thanks."

The brunette behind the counter smiled graciously and set to work. Stinger glanced behind him- Kerry, barely tall enough to even reach the counter, was bouncing around, bubbling with excitement. Grinning, he placed a protective hand on her head in a playful attempt to squash her down and keep her still.

But he knew how that was- trying to keep still. He was known for his signature party trick of bouncing off walls, something he'd been renowned for since his Colac days. Hell, things had changed since then! For one thing, he'd gotten his ADD under control. For the other, since coming to Erinsborough his life had totally turned around. Things had started to go right at last for Scott 'Stingray' Timmins.

He smiled down at his little girl- he never could have imagined becoming a father so soon, that his priorities in life would have to shift so drastically- especially since Karl had told him after his accidental falling off a roof that it was unlikely he'd ever have kids. But here was Kerry, bouncing around beside him, such a resemblance of his younger self. And just as he had never been able to manage to keep still himself as a kid, it appeared that neither could Kerry.

Carefully carrying their milkshakes across to a small table, Stinger placed them down before lifting Kerry up onto a chair. She gurgled with delight and began to blow huge, chocolatey bubbles in her milk.

Stinger frowned as he watched her.

"Hey that's nothing- watch this!"

Kerry chortled seeing her dad blow hard into his straw to create a flurry of bubbles- only top get some up his nose.

"You're such a hockey puck Daddy," she giggled, contentedly returning to slurping away at her milkshake.

Spluttering, Stinger managed to wave his hands in the air towards himself, as if expecting applause.

"Ay, you're looking at a spiggin' bubble-blowing LEGEND!"

He was glad to see she'd cheered up again after tripping over.

"Well, only 4 more sleeps now til someone's birthday, right?"

"Aha."

"So… what do you want for your birthday, Bubs?"

"I'm not a _bub_ anymore Daddy, I'm gonna be 5!" Kerry reminded him indignantly.

Stinger pretended to whack himself on the forehead, with a whimsical sigh.

"Mmm, right. Silly me, I totally forgot."

Stirring her milkshake round and round with the pink plastic straw, little Kerry stared hard into its depths as it became a whirlpool. She could see right down to the bottom of the glass.

"Aaw c'omn Kez, you must know whatcha want!" Stinger laughed, squeezing her nose.

"Nup."

Stinger sighed.

"Well, I think I _might _just have some ideas up my sleave," he said with a hint of a smile.

Kerry rolled her eyes.

"You don't _have _any sleaves Dad."

Frowning, Stinger glanced down at his t-shirt, then looked back at his daughter in bemusement. It amazed him how much smarter she was becoming each day.

"Ha! You got me there," he grinned, "Now, ya reckon we should get something to take home for ya mum when she gets home from work?"

Kerry nodded.

"She likes those muffins."

"Well you just wait here orright?" Stinger said firmly as he got up from the table, then made his way across to the counter, Kerry gazing after him.

Swinging her legs back and forward under the table, Kerry tried to blow some more bubbles, but there was no milkshake left to blow them in as she had greedily slurped it all up through her straw beforehand. Looking across the café, she watched as Stingray pointed out a tasty-looking blueberry muffin to the girl behind the counter.

"Pssst- Kerry!"

Her eyes darted across the room and her head turned to see Ozzie peeking round the door, and Charlie's face pressed against the window as he peered in.

"Got any milkshake left?"

Folding her arms up against her chest, Kerry's nose wrinkled into a frown.

"You wouldn't get any even if I did," she said angrily, still hurt that her supposed 'friends' had left her behind.

Ozzie eyed her, confused. He couldn't understand why she was cross- it certainly couldn't have been anything _he'd_ done. Ugh, _girls_.

"Look, you gotta come see what me n' Charlie've found!"

Kerry still refused to look at him.

"No way, I'm staying right here!"

"But we've found something really good!"

Defiant and stubborn, Kerry still refused to answer him. Frustrated at being ignored, Ozzie resorted to making clucking noises like a hen. Alarmed, Kerry span around in her seat to look Ozzie Scully in the eye.

"Quit it!"

Ozzie chortled- he had gotten a reaction out of her.

"You're too chicken, aren't ya?" he taunted her.

Anxiously Kerry glanced back towards the counter- while she hadn't been looking Aunty Janae had walked in and her dad had stopped for a chat. Ozzie seized her attention once more by continuing to make over-exaggerated chicken sounds. Kerry glared at him, growing more and more resentful of him, yet feeling the pressure all the more to give in.

"I'm NOT chicken!" she growled.

"Really?" Ozzie challenged, edging towards her, "Then prove it!"

Torn, Kerry anxiously glanced back at her dad again. He was still chatting to Aunty Janae, and was not looking. She had promised him to stay where she was, just as she had promised her mum never to go to Lassiter's Lake without adult supervision. But Ozzie was standing right in front of her, still clucking like a chicken- his eyes fixed on her, waiting to see what she would do. And she wanted to prove herself, sick of being left out time and time again. She was no chicken… and Stingray was still not looking.

* * *

"'K, I'll catch ya later," Stingray told Janae. 

Her break was over and she was due back at the garage next-door with Chris, so Janae strolled out of Grease Monkeys, passing an empty table with just two empty milkshake glasses, a chair pushed slightly aside.

"And tell Boydy-boy I said hi," Stingray called after his sister, chuckling at what he could get away with- Boyd would kill him.

Picking up the blueberry muffin in a brown paper bag from the counter, Stinger turned to head back to the table, glancing at his watch. It was quarter past 4, Sky was due to be finishing work at the graphics firm in half an hour- it was time he took Kerry home…

But the chair in which he had sat her was empty and had been pushed aside.

"Must've gone outside then," he thought- he knew Kerry could not bare to sit still for long, and he had been chatting to Janae for a bit…

But Kerry was not outside. She was nowhere to be seen. Growing anxious, Stinger began to call out her name, expecting her simply to jump out of the bushes or something. But she did not.

"Kez?"

Maybe she'd followed Janae to the garage. She was always curious with things like that.

"C'mon Kez, this isn't funny…"

Or perhaps someone in Grease Monkeys had seen her leave. Bolting back inside, Stingray rushed across to the counter.

"Sorry- did you see a little girl- about this high- she was wearing yellow overalls, had her hair in pigtails…?"

"Sorry, no," the girl behind the counter said.

"She's 4 years old," Stinger gushed desperately.

"No, sorry," the girl answered, then turned to serve the next customer.

Gripped by panic, Stinger kicked his foot against the counter in frustration.

"I am such- a spigging- HUFTA!" he groaned through clenched teeth, then raced out of the café to check with Janae.

He had to find her.

* * *

So…? Tell me what you guys think! Go on, read n' review, that'd really make my day! 


	6. Missing in Action

**Chapter 5: Missing in Action**

A/N: Well readers, finally have I come out of my hiatus to write you a new chappy- I'm terribly sorry that it's taken so long! (has it really been since January? –wow.) But first:

-------SPOILER WARNING for viewers of Neighbours outside Australia------------------------

Readers, before you read this fic, cast your minds back to before:

a) Sky and Stingray got together: When I started writing this fic I never EVER anticipated the writers would do that, and while they are great characters I never EVER thought of them as a couple, just good friends. Just to clear things up, this fic is not skewed towards any particular relationships (well, maybe except just one minor one- but I'll see if you guys can pick it!)

b) Stingray's death: Obviously in this fic he is still alive. I really am gonna miss him on the show though.

c) Kerry having leukaemia: Aaw, so sad! –but whether she had leukaemia in this fic or not, I haven't decided. Really, it's not that relevant anyway I guess.

Anyway, enough of my prattling on! I hope you enjoy this chappy- please read n review, make my day- I'd love to get your feedback!

* * *

"C'mon, it's just through here!" 

Parting a way between the bushes, Ozzie stepped aside with a big, expectant grin on his face.

"Isn't it great?"

Catching up to Ozzie, little Kerry looked up in anticipation, and did not know where to look first. To an adult, this was merely a scraggly tree hidden amongst the shrubs. However in a child's eyes, this tree was much more: a secret hideout, a refuge from the rules of the grown-up world. Kerry cooed in awe.

"Bel-_gium_…"

Ozzie, sitting down upon a rock, poked at the makeshift 'fire' of twigs.

"Told ya it was good."

"TA-DAH!" shouted Charlie, bursting out from behind the tree.

Kerry grinned, and somehow in that moment the anger and indignation she'd felt towards her friends earlier evaporated and was forgotten.

"So, you guys got any marshmallows?" she asked anxiously.

Frowning, Ozzie turned out his pockets, revealing only a piece of Lego, a half-eaten carrot-stick and a couple of strangely-shaped pebbles, then shrugged his shoulders. Charlie, however, ran over and dug a wooden box out from beneath one of the tree's roots.

"They're not marshmallows, but I've got some old cookies," he said hopefully.

Ozzie nodded approvingly.

"Well, if you guys start cooking them on the fire, I'll go looking for more firewood."

With that, he trudged off through the bushes to look for more twigs.

* * *

A sketchpad tucked under her arm, even before reaching the front door Sky could hear the loud booming of her grandfather's tuba as she headed up the front steps. Rolling her eyes, she stepped through the wire security door, Harold still immersed in his tuba practice. 

"Hey Granddad, I'm _home_!" Sky shouted as she put her sketchpad down on the table.

Putting down his tuba, Harold turned and smiled.

"Oh, hello Sky- good day in the office I hope?"

"Are you kidding? It was _fantastic_," gushed a beaming Sky, picking up her sketchpad again, "Jerom really helped me out today… here, look at this-"

She opened up her sketchpad to a page covered in splodges of colour.

"I really think I'm getting somewhere with this piece Granddad."

Harold stared at the picture, a little confused.

"Uh, what is it meant to be exactly, hmm?"

"Oh- it's meant to represent the plight faced by the firefighters during the bushfire season. See, these orange blotches represent the fire, the black ones in the foreground are where the fire's already burnt- yet there's still a tinge of blue to symbolise hope, even though the firefighters know it will go on exactly the same again next year. A little ironic, isn't it?"

"Yes, very- I suppose," Harold commented thoughtfully, still a little lost.

Closing the sketchpad before putting it away, Sky glanced around in anticipation before sitting down at the kitchen bench.

"So- where's Kerry?"

"Still running round the front, I daresay- she was in such a hurry to go outside this morning."

Sky frowned.

"I didn't pass her on my way in though."

"Well, then I expect she's either out the back or over at the Hoylands'," Harold replied as he crossed to the kitchen, "She gets into such terrible mischief with Charlie and Oscar, you know."

Sky hopped down from the kitchen stool.

"I might go over there and check anyway," she said, heading across to the door, "I'll be back in a sec…"

A few minutes later Sky burst back through the door, looking a little agitated.

"Granddad, they're not out there- Steph said she hadn't seen them all day."

Harold span around, concerned.

"What?"

"I couldn't find her _anywhere_ Granddad!"

"Well I'm sure she can't have gone very far."

Sky stared at Harold incredulously.

"You can't be serious, right? She's four years old, she could be anywhere!"

"Well Lou was out the front before, perhaps he saw where- oh, hello Scott."

Sky turned to see a very anxious Stingray spring through the front door, looking incredibly edgy.

"Oh Stinger, I'm so glad you're here," she babbled, a little relieved to see him, "Have you seen-"

"I've lost her," he blurted out, "I've lost Kez."

Sky stared at him as confusion swept her face.

"You what?"

Stinger began to grapple for words.

"She had a nasty trip earlier- so I took her for a milkshake at Grease Monkeys… I ran into Janae, stopped for a chat…" he rambled desperately, "Look, I swear I only took my eyes off her for a couple of minutes-"

"Stinger how could you?! You know what little kids are like!"

Slumping down onto the couch, Stingray buried his head in his hands in despair.

"I am such a _caketaker_," he groaned, then stared down at the floor, "I swear, I looked for her absolutely everywhere…"

"Well we can't just sit here like this, can we, hmm?" said Harold, stepping forward, "I'll go next door to see if Janelle's seen little Kerry-"

Stingray's eyes darted around in Harold's direction.

"No, please Haz- Mum'll hit the roof when she finds out-"

But it was too late: Harold was already out the door, with Sky following closely behind.

* * *

Strolling along by Lassiter's Lake, Susan squeezed Karl's hand fondly and smiled. 

"Well she's right you know, with that skivvy you _could_ become the fifth Wiggle."

"Oh ha dee ha ha, very funny," Karl retorted, "You know I don't appreciate you being critical of my music career- it's something I'm very passionate about."

"Yes, yes- I know."

Striding along hand in hand as they approached the gazebo, Susan smiled whimsically.

"Honestly though Karl-"

"Well can't you say something to her?"

"I think Rachel's made up her mind- nothing we say is going to change that. She's quite capable of making these decisions on her own now."

"It'll only end in tears Susan."

"But we can't know that… _Ozzie?_"

Karl frowned.

"What?"

Susan paused, eyes darting amongst the bushes.

"I'm sure I just saw… oh my, it is!"

Karl looked at Susan, perplexed.

"You see- over in the bushes- it's Oscar!"

"Well what's he doing out by himself at this time of day?"

"Why, I don't know… hey, Ozzie- Ozzie?"

Susan, breaking into a little run, went over towards the bushes where Ozzie was collecting twigs, squatting down beside him.

"Ozzie, what are you doing out here- your mum and Steph will be so worried about you!"

Caught like a deer in the headlights, before Ozzie could answer, Susan was leading him away by the arm.

"Come on young man, let's get you home…"


	7. Still Here Waiting

**Chapter 6: Still Here Waiting**

A/N: OK, so it's official. I stink. I just can't believe that I have not got round to updating for …uh, well, however long it's been! The only explanation I can offer is ruddy exam prep… it's been so hectic– but I hope this chappy makes up for my extended absence.

I did think maybe I was still grieving Stingray's death :D –Hell, why'd he have to leave? – But I was thinking the other night: if he were still around, how awesome would a Stinger/Bridget (Didge) pairing be? That'd be freaking fantastic!

(By the way: what do we think about the new-look Neighbours, hey? I like!)

After this one there's just a couple of short chapters left to go (that I hope to upload in the next couple of weeks fingers crossed!). And then, hopefully, I can set to work on that All Saints fic that's been churning round in my mind.

NB: Just to clear things up before I begin- Oscar, being Lyn's son, is therefore Steph's brother. Which technically makes him Charlie's uncle? (woah that'd be bizarre!) –So for the sakes of this story, I'm going to stick to having them refer to each other as 'cousin', ok?

* * *

As it began to get darker, Kerry shivered a little as she poked a stick tentatively at the little campfire she and Charlie had made up out of twigs and loose pieces of grass- then frowned. 

"If he's not back soon the fire's gunna burn out," she scowled, hugging her knees in a bid to keep warm, "Stupid hufta- I bet he's gone home while we're freezing our bums off out here!"

Charlie carefully turned over one of the broken bits of biscuit on the pile of grass.

"Or maybe he's just found a lotta firewood. Maybe he found so much that he keeps dropping bits and has to keep going back for 'em."

Little Kerry rolled her eyes.

"I don't think so."

She watched as Charlie got up and plucked some more grass out of the ground to throw onto their make-believe fire, unable to understand why he'd pick Ozzie of all kids to be friends with. Ozzie was such a bully, thinking that just because he was bigger than them that he could push them around- and that he could pick on her, just because she was a girl. She hated it. At least Charlie was nice to her- she just couldn't see why he didn't stand up to his cousin… it's not like Oscar would ever listen to her…

"Why do you even follow him round?" she asked suddenly, kicking gently at the fire, "He's a caketaker!"

Charlie looked up at her, confused.

"Why do _you_, if you hate him so much?"

Staring into the fire, for once in her life little Kerry was stumped.

* * *

"Nah, haven't seen her all day," said Janelle cheerfully, holding the wire door open as her visitors filed in, "- the doll, she hasn't come to visit her Nan Timmins since Tuesday to show me her painting- she's got your flair, you know Sky-" 

"Oh dear," Harold murmured worriedly.

Janelle turned as she shut the door.

"Why?" she asked archly, concerned, "What's happened?"

Stinger sunk down into the couch.

"I lost her," he moaned in despair, "I took her to Grease Monkeys and I was paying for milkshakes when I ran into Janae- and then, she was gone."

"Ahh, so our little Kerry's done a runner, has she?" Janelle realised, though not in the least concerned.

Sky ran her fingers through her hair anxiously. "Janelle, how can you _possibly_ be so calm like that? My little girl's out there and we don't know where she-"

"Now you listen here love," Janelle said, putting a comforting arm around Sky as she drew her over to the couch, "little Kerry's a Timmins, and us Timmins have street smarts, aint that right Scottie?"

Stingray, distracted, tore his gaze from the floor. "Uh… yeah."

"See?" Janelle said, sitting Sky down, "The boys used to go missing all the time back in Colac, disappearing off to the BMX track and wherever else they used to disappear off to. But at the end of the day, they always came back to me. Don't you worry Sky, everything's gonna be toot-sweet, just you see!"

Harold frowned.

"And what- that's it? We just wait around here?"

In turn, Janelle shot Harold a dirty look.

"No no Harry- I'm gonna call the Sarge right now, just to be on the safe side," she retorted, getting up from the couch, "Scottie- kitchen!"

As Janelle swiftly marched into the kitchen, Stingray looked up from the floor again, and remorsefully over at Sky.

"Sky- I am _so_ sorry…"

But she did not respond, continuing to stare at the coffee table, embroiled in her thoughts. Knowing nothing else he could say would change anything, Stingray wearily got up and followed Janelle into the kitchen.

"-she's only 4- I mean, I don't think she'll have gone that far… yeah… no, I appreciate that Steiger- yes, thanks a bunch. Alright then- thanks Sarge, bye."

Putting the phone back into the receiver, Janelle turned to see her son leaning against the kitchen sink, fidgety and unable to keep still- gripped by anxiety.

"Oh come on Scottie, don't go beating yourself up over this- it happens," she comforted him, pulling him into a hug, "It doesn't make you any less of a father."

Stingray stepped back.

"Yeah, but if I hadn't have looked away-"

"Look, what's done is done."

Uneasy in her gaze, Stingray stared instead out the window into the backyard. He may have gone and lost Kerry, yet Janelle wasn't angry or disappointed in him. But still, somehow he just could not bring himself to look her in the eye.

* * *

It still did not make sense to Charlie that his cousin wasn't back yet, but he couldn't really think up any more viable reasons that he could still be out there. Ozzie wouldn't just _leave_ them, would he? Still, as much as he wanted to go home, Charlie was unsure of the way and refused to leave til Ozzie came back anyway- and so, to keep the make-believe fire going, he'd gathered some small nearby twigs to throw onto the dwindling little pile of grass. 

He looked up from the fire, and anxiously over at Kerry, who was sitting on a rock with her back turned to him. She'd angrily stopped talking to him a while ago, after she'd floundered for a comeback. He hated it when she was mad, and had really hoped she would've given it up by now- he'd tried to talk to her, but as stubborn as ever, she would simply grunt in reply. He was even a little surprised that she hadn't stormed off on him if she was this mad at him. _Girls._

But she was still here- sitting there gruffly, and stewing. It frustrated her that she couldn't think of a good reason why she still hung around them. They might have been the only kids her age living on Ramsay Street, but after the way Ozzie continued to pick on her… ugh, the hufta! Right at this moment she could think of a zillion reasons to hate his guts.

But Charlie- Charlie was nice to her. And even though she was mad at him, she wasn't about to leave him out here in the dark, by himself. She'd promised herself she wouldn't bail on him the way Ozzie had- and so she continued to sit there, shivering, and kicking her feet through the dust.

To Charlie, the broken pieces of biscuit looked about cooked. Carefully picking them up off the fire, he dusted them off then walked over to give a piece to Kerry, tapping her lightly on the shoulder as though he expected her to turn and snap. Instead she looked up, shooting him a stony look.

"Here- cookie," he said quietly, offering her the bigger bit- which she gratefully accepted.

As Charlie retreated back to his side of the campfire, Kerry swivelled around on her rock- a grin on her face as though nothing had happened. It was hard to stay mad at Charlie for long.

"So how long ya reckon we've been out here?" she asked cheerfully, munching away hungrily on her biscuit.

Charlie finished scoffing his down, then considered the question carefully.

"Ermmm, I reckon maybe… 7 years."

"But that means I've missed my own birthday!" Kerry gasped, disappointed, "That's spigging unfair!"

"But that means I've missed my birthday too!" Charlie moaned.

Then he grinned at her, relieved to no longer be fighting.

"Hey! That makes you eleventy years old!" Kerry realised, giggling, "That's so foccaciaed!"

They both chortled together- Kerry slipping off her rock and rolling about laughing in the dirt- when suddenly, Charlie stopped laughing. Kerry, noticing the sudden change in her friend, sat up.

"Charlie, what's-"

"-Shhhh!"

Both fell silent, and only then did Kerry realise what had caught Charlie's attention. There was shouting in the distance, out towards Lassiter's Lake- and it seemed to be drawing closer and closer- the heavy footsteps approaching…

Suddenly there was a flashlight glistening through the dark, and little Kerry began to tremble. All of a sudden, a man burst through the bushes-

"Kerry- RUN!!!"

Lunging across, Charlie seized Kerry by the hand and they raced off together in the other direction, pushing their way through the bushes.

"C'mon, keep up!"

Almost tripping over a log, Kerry faltered and stumbled, but quickly managed to pick herself up again to race after Charlie- ducking through bushes, under branches, around tree trunks-

Suddenly the man burst out of nowhere, and grabbed Charlie.

"There- GOTCHA!"

* * *

A/N: Aha! Cliffhanger! …so, uh, it's probably not fair to ask… but I'd like it very much if you review… please? 


	8. Back Where You Belong

**Chapter 7: Back Where You Belong**

A/N: Hahaha, cliff hanger: P

Alrightey, after this one only ONE more chappy to go, people! And _hopefully_, since I'm now on holiday (thank God!) I shouldn't have too much trouble posting that in the next few weeks. (touch wood!)

* * *

'Let him GO!'

Beating her little fists against the man furiously, Kerry helplessly struggled to help Charlie break free of his captor's burly arms, Charlie writhing in his grasp.

'Hey hey hey- take it easy little guy!'

The man's grip on the boy loosened a little, allowing Charlie to turn and look up into his captor's face.

'See mate? It's alright, didn't mean to scare you.'

Having recognised the man to be Steiger, Charlie relaxed as the sergeant relinquished his grip, and a relieved Kerry stepped back a little.

'A lot of people back home are worried about the tow of you. What were you kids doing, out here by yourselves this late?'

Kicking at a stone in the dust, Charlie gazed down at his feet feebly, as Kerry launched into her explanation: 'We-'

'No no, not now,' Steiger cut her short, 'Time to get you kids home- who's up for a trip in the police car?'

Kerry cooed in delight. 'Do we get to turn the siren on?'

Steiger chuckled. Placing a hand on their shoulders, he shepherded the pair back through the shrubbery out towards Lassiter's.

* * *

'One sugar or two?' 

A weary Harold glanced up from staring at the floor.

'Oh- one would be lovely Janelle, thankyou… anything I can give you a hand with?'

'No, no- you just sit tight Harry, it's toot sweet, I've got Scottie in there to help out,' insisted Janelle, 'And how about you doll, can I fix you for anything?'

She turned, looking expectantly at Sky- who had become very distant, and had not spoken a word to anyone in the last half hour.

'Getcha a cuppa anyway,' Janelle resigned tenderly, then strode out to the kitchen to find a just as distant and agitated Stingray, head in his hands at the kitchen bench.

Refilling the kettle at the sink, Janelle glanced worriedly at her son.

'Oh Scottie…' she sighed, 'The Sarge is out there right now looking for her you know… she wouldn't have gone far…'

Stingray, opening his eyes, looked up at her, rubbing his forehead.

'It doesn't change the fact that she's out there, and it's _my_ spigging fault,' he said wearily, 'I just… I've stuffed up Mum. Big.'

He glanced back over his shoulder into the lounge room at Sky.

'I mean, I wouldn't be talking to me either… I just, I feel about as useful as a chocolate kettle right now.'

Janelle frowned.

'This could've happened to _anyone_ Scottie. Anyone. Sky'll see that, she's just-'

She was interrupted by a sudden knock at the door- and automatically Stingray's eyes darted across, and Janelle gasped.

'Oh thank goodness!' Harold's voice from the lounge room gushed.

'KERRY!' There was a crashing sound as Sky leapt up from the couch and in an instant had Kerry in her arms- Janelle and Stingray rushed out to the lounge room hurriedly, a smiling Steiger at the doorway, surveying the scene.

'Found her out by Lassiter's Lake with young Mr Hoyland,' he explained, then chuckled, 'I can tell you- _his_ homecoming didn't have this much of a reaction!'

Janelle beamed at him. 'Oh thank YOU! Thanks a bunch Sarge!'

'Yes- thankyou so very much!' Harold agreed.

'My pleasure,' Steiger smiled, then bidding them goodnight headed back down the driveway where his car was waiting, and drove away.

Tears glistening in her eyes, Sky gripped Kerry tightly, then let her go, Kerry grinning back at her.

'Sarge let me turn the siren on Mum!' she chortled excitedly, 'I've never been in a police car before!'

Through her tears, Sky smiled. 'Well, hopefully that'll be your first and last time.'

Little Kerry's gaze shifted from Sky to Stingray, who knelt down before her- still a little guilt-stricken, but relieved that at last, at last she was home. He tried to grin, but it was too much to look into her little face, to have his daughter standing before him, and imagine all the things that might've happened, without drawing her close for a hug. He would never have forgiven himself if anything had happened.

'Kez- don't you ever spigging scare me like that again, orright?' he gushed, '-Promise?'

'I promise,' she said, though a little reluctantly.

Her eyes flitted around the room wildly, then back at Sky.

'Can I go over to Charlie's now?'

A look of horror crossed Sky's face, but it soon diffused when she laughed.

'Kerry, it's way past your bedtime-'

'_Pleeeease_?'

'NO, missy!' Sky said firmly, 'Now say goodnight to everyone, we're going home.'

'Nawww, but-'

'Now!'

As Kerry jumped into Harold's arms for a hug, Sky turned to Stingray.

'Sky- I really, really am sorry, it won't happen again, I-'

She smiled, reaching for his shoulder. 'It's OK Stinger. It happens!'

She then pulled him into a hug.

'So, we're good then?' Stingray asked anxiously.

'Yeah. We're good,' Sky smiled, stepping back. 'Oh- I forgot, I have to talk to you about this idea I've had for Kerry's birthday-'

Suddenly she noticed Kerry bouncing wildly up and down on the couch, chortling in delight- and tore over to stop her. Stingray grinned.

'Uh- I'll tell you tomorrow?' Sky whispered hastily, picking Kerry up and carrying her towards the door.

Stingray nodded. 'Yeah- sweet. Cop ya! –Night, Kez!'

'Niiiiiiiiight Dad!' cooed Kerry from over Sky's shoulder, fumbling around as she tried to break free of her mother's grasp.

He stood at the door, smiling as he watched Sky carry his daughter down the driveway and into the night, then went back inside.

It'd been too long a day.

* * *

A/N: I do hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Read n Review, I love feedback:0) 


End file.
